Microwave Brands
In episode 1 Jory told us microwaves are gonna be tested to see what they can really do. This page is an overview of those outcomes. Which microwaves are strong enough for Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This? Sharp Carousel Ten of the microwaves used for the show were from Sharp Carousel. These were: Unnamed, Diane, Sandra, Helga, Tracy, Susan, Beatrice, Cinnamon, Gladys, Sarah and Margaret. The first two got retired (Unnamed and Diane, with 18 and 26 experiments), but it was relatively easy for them to survive their career, because just a couple of their experiments caught fire. The later experiments became much more dangerous and after Diane there was no more Sharp Carousel microwave which made it to her retirement, as they only survive a couple of experiments. The Sharp Carousel microwaves are weak. GE Turntable Six of the microwaved used for the show were from GE Turntable. These were Lacey, Vanessa, Jasmine, Jackie, Summer and Erin. The first one got retired (Lacey, with 25 experiments). But Lacey only had a couple of experiments which caught fire, making her career relatively easy to survive. Also: all GE Turntable microwaves after her, died. The GE Turntable microwaves are weak. Panasonic Two of the microwaves used for the show were from Panasonic. These were Whoopi and Penny and the both had a hard career. Whoopi died, but her panel was still working and she also had a pretty long run (13 experiments). Penny got retired while still operable and her career was relatively hard to survive, because a lot of experiments caught fire. The Panasonic microwaves are strong. Samsung One of the microwaves used for the show was from Samsung. This was Samantha. She made it to her retirement while still operable. Her career was relatively hard. She did two Fourth of July-themed experiments (both with fireworks) and the two-part finale and was still operable after season 6. The Samsung microwaves are strong. Chefmate One of the microwaves used for the show was from Chefmate. This was Candy. She died after just three experiments, but it is not clear why she died (her experiment even didn't catch fire!). The Chefmate microwaves are weak. Kenmore One of the microwaves used for the show was from Kenmore. This was Zelda. Her situation was comparable with the Sharp Carousel microwaves. On a hard career she died after just a couple of experiments (four to be exact). The Kenmore microwaves are weak. GoldStar Intellowave One of the microwaves used for the show was from GoldStar Intellowave. This was Melissa. She had a relatively hard career, but she did survive it. She got retired after her 16th experiment while still operable. The GoldStar Intellowave microwaves are strong. Emerson Two of the microwaves used for the show were from Emereson. These were Saint Margaret II and Justine. Both of them got retired. While Justine was swapped out after only one experiment, Saint Margaret II had probably the most painful career of all microwaves ever used. She died thrice, but came back every time. According to Jon, Jory and Riley Emerson is the brand of microwaves if someone plans to microwave all sorts of beep. The Emerson microwaves are strong and holy.(For Saint Margaret II) Category:Microwaves